Logarithms
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: Jazz is trying to teach Danny logarithms. Unfortunately, he's too tired to really pay attention, and Jazz notices. One-shot.


**Hannah (ghostgal4) is having her birthday. For her birthday she asked me to write Danny and Jazz having brother/sister bonding fluff. I said it could be arranged. I hope you like it, Hannah.**

"What is Log25?"

"I don't know, Jazz. Ten?"

"...No. Try using your calculator."

The siblings were in the currently quiet kitchen. The younger brother's eyes were half-lidded in both fatigue and disinterest. His left arm was lying on the tabletop, fingers drumming it gently. His other arm's elbow was bent and leaning against the table, his hand curled up into a fist and supporting his head, pushing his cheek out. Jazz gave him a very unimpressed look with a small frown, placing the worn math textbook onto the table and crossing her arms.

Danny had recently had more difficulty than he usually had in math class; with a little investigation, he revealed it was due to the current chapter of logarithms. Jazz could hardly blame him; she was smart, but even she had to study quite a bit to get the concept of logarithms and how they worked. Seeing as she had had prior experience in the same sort of math, naturally Jazz volunteered to help him. Danny was happy to have the help until five minutes into the tutoring session he was completely bored and his mind off daydreaming.

Jazz scowled deeper and flicked the back of his head. Danny grunted and ruefully pulled his hand from his face and rubbed where she flicked him, glaring right on back at her. "Danny," she began, sounding irritated, "listen, I'm trying my best to help you, but unless you're going to pay attention and at least try, we aren't going to get anywhere. Logarithms is hard to grasp at first for many people, and you're in that group of people. So you really need to study this if you want to get it in your head. Are we clear?" Jazz crossed her arms.

Her brother sighed and he stopped his scowling and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry." He folded his arms onto the table and rested his head upon them. "I've just got a lot in my head right now. That, and math is a really boring subject for me. _Logarithms_!" He scoffed. "When is an astronaut slash superhero gonna use any of that nonsense?"

"You never know and an astronaut very well might have to." Jazz replied calmly. She paused and took in her brother's current facial expression; a touch of exasperation mingled with a sprinkling of boredom. Those seasoned a look of exhaustion, with eyelids trying not to droop, gray bags beneath his eyes. The older sister frowned again, though this time in concern.

"Danny...when is the last time you slept?"

Danny gave her a quizzical look. "Um, last night."

"...How long did you sleep last night?"

"Three hours." Danny admitted sheepishly with a shrug. "I stayed up 'til midnight working on this stuff and then slept for three hours...until a ghost decided it was time to play. I'm a little tired, but I don't have any time to rest."

Jazz felt a strike of sympathy. She grimaced. "How long did it take you to fight the ghost and how long did it take you to go back to sleep?"

"That's the thing," Danny explained, speaking like this sort of incident was completely normal (which it was), "see, it wasn't a difficult fight. I put the ghost in the thermos pretty fast, and then I tried to go to sleep, but I was up worrying about the test on Friday." He sighed deeply. "So I figured I'd study a little, get it out of my head, go back to sleep...didn't happen. Stayed up all night and by the time I was getting tired it was time for school." He smiled weakly, trying to lighten the subject. "I've gotten used to fighting and going back to sleep, but this test is just stressing me out. It's not the ghosts, it's the _test._"

"Oh." It was the only thing Jazz could think to say. Danny listlessly trailed his eyes over the textbook page, trying his best to understand the words. Jazz was unsure of what to say or do for a few moments, but when she saw her brother beginning to nod off, she knew exactly what to do. She smiled a little and slid the book out from underneath him, which he was laying his head against. His head fell against the table and thumped. He woke up and lifted his head again, looking alarmed, eyes wide.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I-"

"Go take a nap for a little bit. It's only four." Jazz ordered, "We'll come back to this after you sleep for awhile."

"But-"

"No buts. You certainly aren't going to understand this if you're falling asleep when I'm trying to teach it."

"Is that a challenge? 'Cause I totally could." Danny retorted stubbornly. Jazz snickered.

"No, it's not a challenge. Go take a nap; I'll wake you up in two hours, we'll eat some dinner, and then we'll come back to this. Okay?"

"...Okay." Danny stood up from the table and stretched with a yawn. He smiled gratefully at his older sister. "Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem. Just...try to sleep well, okay? I worry about you." she said. Danny patted her on the back gently, playfully, still smiling tiredly.

"I'm okay, Jazz. I've gotten used to this lifestyle by now. Don't worry about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you."

"Well, don't. Or at least try not to. I know what I'm doing." Just as he was about to leave, Jazz reached up and kissed him on the back of the head. His smile faded into a grimace of disgust.

"Ew...was that necessary?" he protested immaturely. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Love you, too, Danny, you dork. Now go."

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going. Jeez." Danny turned away from her and headed off to his room, though at the doorway he stopped, winked at her, and continued on his way. Jazz exhaled and put the book away. She then retrieved her own textbook, A.P. Psychology and opened it, beginning her own share of homework. A small smile crept onto her face from the whole situation.

Her brother would be okay. He would wake up in a few hours and this time study again, though still bored to the core. Wouldn't matter; the boy would get it and pass that math test. And Jazz? Jazz was always proud of him, and would be so just as much whether he passed or failed.


End file.
